Just my luck
by rainfall22
Summary: Utau and Kukai fanfic! They are just not meant to be. But, its just their luck, that maybe fate wants them together after all.
1. Chapter 1

Just my luck – Chapter 1

Utaus POV

UGHHH!!! ERU, IRU! WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME UP?!?!?!?!

i stormed out the door, forgetting to put on a disguise. All heads turn to me and everyone gasps, HOSHINA UTAU?!?!?!?!! i run for it....stupid ikuto...i cant beleive he left without me!

~flashback~

"UTAU YOUR GONNA BE LATE !!! YOU KNOW WHAT IM LEAVING!! YOU CANT ALWAYS EXPECTS ME TO WAKE YOU UP! I WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET AMU!!!"

"Okay, okay....bye"

End of flashback

Ugh....stupid Hinamori Amu..

Shit they're fast! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME???

Dammit now the paparazzi is here too!! UGH the teacher is going to kill me!!

Normal POV

As Utau was dashing done the street trying to escape the paparazzi, kukai was depressed after being dumped by Amu....he always knew that she only liked him like a brother and that she liked Ikuto ...but it still hurt....Utau turns at a corner and ...

BAM they bumped into each other as Utau tripped and landed in Kukai's arms. All her fans wondered where did utau went?

" ehhh? Let go of me!!(turning bright red)"

"Shut up people are still looking for you!"

"And why do you care? _"

"Well if they see you now they'll think im your boyfriend..."

"UGH I'm going to be late for school!!! SHIT im going to get detention again!"

"Detention, school ? Today's a Saturday."

"NANI???? so when ikuto told me to get up...OMG, I HAVE A RECORDING SESSION TODAY

kukai mumbles, "what a dumb blonde…"

" EXCUSE ME?!?!?!"

"ahh gomenai gomenai...wait your ikuto's sister?"

" uhuh..and i might not be the smartest*glare*.... but im a great singer*blush*"

" i know :)*blush*"

" you guys are still in eachother's arms..." said Iru

Both of them move apart abruptly and started blushing some more. Utau hurrily said bye and hurried to the studio.

sanjou: UTAU!!?!?!?! Where were you? You're half an hour late and you didnt answer your phone!

utau: ah gomenai...i ..um ran into some troubles.

Utau blushed remembering what happened and went into the studio and sang...

"One Step At A Time" by Jordin Sparks

Kukai's POV

*sigh* Today's been a long day. I look up at the sky and wonder...when's the next time im going to meet

Utau? *chuckes* That was some encounter. It's so funny seeing her get so ...the sister

of ikuto huh?

daichi: Utau's pretty cute ne kukai? i know your still getting over amu but-

kukai: shut up daichi. Just dont mention talk about amu okay?

daichi

*sigh* amu.... i saw it coming but it still hurt...besides we were never exactly boyfriend-girlfriend

i guess to amu im just a brother..

kukai:oh gomenai its just that..well remember when that lady offered to make me a star?

daichi: ya...what does that have anything to do with this?

kukai: hmm..maybe i will accept it.

daichi: ?

Maybe i can show people that i can do other things other than sports. I always did like singing.

Utau...who really are you?

Utau's POV

I wonder whens the next time i'll see kukai again *blush*...

eru: aww are you thinking about kukai?

iru: why would she be thinking about him?

eru: ITS LOVEEE!!!!

utau: sh-shutup! i dont like him he's an idiot. He's just some soccer jock from school

and he's not half as hot as ikuto-kun.

*sigh* i look up at the sky and wonder. Ikuto already has amu...but why do i even like ikuto?

he is my own brother what have i been thinking?Ikuto doesnt even care about me most of the time

love is a complicated thing...why does kukai make my heart beat so fast !?!?!!

kukai...just who are you?


	2. Chapter 2

Just my Luck – Chapter 2

Chapiee 2!!!

Kukai's POV

I wake up and trip over my guitar case. ow!! that hurt _ my guitar...

its been such a long time since i played. Hm...now where was that business card that lady

me? UGH why is my room so messy!?!? ahh there we go, Sanjou Company (authors comments: i dont know alright, i just made that up)

Why did i quit playing music? Being a soccer player is going to be hard, but being in the music industry is going to be hard too.

*sigh* im not that good at playing soccer anyway...and maybe i'll get to see utau. *chuckles*

I dial the number on the card and wait.

"Moshi, Moshi, Sanjou Company."

"Um...is this sanjou-san? remember when you asked me if i wanted to become a star?"

"hai. I saw potential in you but i warn you, being in the entertainment industry is tough."

"I know. Can i come over to the studio at 1?"

"okay see ya bye"

"bye"

For once i feel really excited! I take a shower and change. i take out my guitar.

OMg, It's all dusty. I play a few notesand carefully put it away. WHile I do my bed, I see a egg with a music note on it.

A SECOND CHARA??

Utau's POV

"Utauuuu-chaaan wake uuuppp its alreaaady 12!"

"Eru?"

I groan. OMg its bright. Did i seriously sleep that long? I walk/trip down the stairs to find a note and the kitchen table.

Dear Utau,

I'm going shopping with Amu today. There's some sandwiches in the frige.

I'm sorry i cant go to your concert tonight.

ikuto

UGHH. he;s out with amu. AGAIN. he couldve at least came to my concert _ i wonder if kukai's going?

i know he's a jock and all but maybe i should invite him. I still havent thanked him from saving me from complete embarrasement.

WAIT WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM!?!?!?!!?

I look out the window and see..KUKAI?? wait is that a guitar case he's carrying?

i had no idea he was so...musical? he looks kinda hot in american eagle (author's comments: okay well waht else am i suppose to write?)

*blush*....OMG no i dont like him. utau there are plenty of guys out there who would bow before you

so why would i bother with a guy like him who always laughs at me!

I quickly change and dash out the door. SHIT! i forgot to where a disguise again. WHy does my house have to be beside a park? where ALOT of people are?

"HOSHINA UTAUU???" Everyone gasps. Fangirls and guys start screaming and chasing after me

Kukai turns and chuckles. UGh that idiot COME HELP ME!!!

Kukai's POV

*chuckles* That idiot. She's getting mobbed again. Should i help her? Ha...im not that mean to leave a damsel in distress alone

BUT she has to learn to wear a disguise or deal with her fans. *laughs* this is just so funny.

Hmm...maybe its about time i help her.

Normal POV

Kukai starts playing his guitar infront of the crowd. He was good. Really good.

Everyone was so distracted that Utau had time to put on a hat. He started singing Tongue Tied by Faber Drive.

** Spoiler Alert!!! click to hide or show**

"Tongue Tied" by Faber Drive

Everyone was starstruck. tHere was an empty silence before the crowd erupted in applause.

Utau's POV

Oh. My. God. He's so good! who knew he had talent in music! *blush* i would make a good star...he looks so happy right now

he's looking right at me, laughing, he looks so happy...he's pretty hot...*blush*... wait is he laughing AT me?!?!!UGH that idiot _

Kukai's POV

*blush* everyone's clapping for me...HA! Utau looks so shocked...*chuckles* at least she was smart enough to put on a hat now.

I look at her and start laughing. For a second there i thought she was blushing...OMG its almost 1!! im gonna be late!

*sigh* all utau's fault _...i couldnt leave her alone afterall...

I take one last look at Utau, and walk away. I can't stop smiling. I hurry to the studio and see Sanjou-san waiting impatiently.

"oh gomenai..i ran into some trouble..."

"*sigh* that's alright, now i want you to go to Hoshina Utau's Concert tonight.I want you to perform as a guest. If you do it well it will be your debut, if not, i guess you won't be star anytime soon."

"aligato!!"

Normal POV

Kukai walks back home, trying to decide on a song to do. *brriinngg briiingg* (phone)

"moshi moshi, kukai speaking."

"Hi, its sanjou, be backstage at 3 okay?"

"alright bye."

Utau sees kukai talking on the phone and walks over. She can't help but ask about his performance

"Kukai! congratulations on your performance! and thanks for helping me before..."

"Ne, Utau, are you alright? your being awfully nice today."

Utau turns bright red and stomps away. Kukai follows her laughing.

" I'm going to be watching you perform tonight...if fact your concert is suppose to help me debut."

" your kidding.:O"

"*laughs* you know you want me to be there."

"NO you IDIOT! *humph* i have to prepare now so bye!"

" byee hoshina utau, see you at the concert!"

Utau starts blushing as kukai emphasized her name. Kukai laughs and walks home.

Utau's POV

that stupid idiot...why do i always get so worked up around him! And why is my stupid heart always beating

so fast around him!?!?! And that smile of his..WAIT why am i thinking about him?!

okay utau calm down. you have to look good at this concert. OMG HE's going to watch me perform!!

EH?!? *sigh* It's going to be one long night....

Kukai's POV

*sigh* im so nervous right now...This is going to be one long night.. *chuckles* Utau is so fun to tease...

At that moment, i realized that i havent thought about amu for a long time and i used to be crazy about her. Am i really over her?

Yesterday morning it felt like my world was falling apart...but ever since i met Utau (like starting talking to her..), I started to play the guitar and sing again, i feel like a whole new person, i have a second egg...i wonder what's to come?

OMG its already 2:30!! I rush out the door and decided to pass by Utau's house (author's comments: okay let's just pretend that Kukai knows where her house is because he was stalking her one time (( by accident, they live close to each other)) home)

i wonder if she left yet..hahaa...probably not, but maybe she has to be there at a different time.

In the middle of my thoughts she comes storming out the door, in a mess.

"Utau?" i cant help but laugh. She was spazzing at her chara's and when she saw me her jaw looked like it was about to fall off.

"K-Kukai?W-What are you doing here?"

"im walking there, its not so far."

"oh alright..."

SHIT it;s 2:45 It takes about 20-25 minutes to walk. I grab Utau's hand and run.

Utau's POV

EH?? why did he grab my hand? i look at him blushing. OMG why is he running to fast? After a couple of blocks i get out of breath and stop.

"Utau? what's wrong?"

i couldnt say anything, i was too tired. Im not him, the jock, i cant run that long. He laughs and tells me to climb on his back. I feel my face turning red. I guess i have no choice. I nod but instead of me climbing on his back, he lifted me up. Bridal style. He chara changed with Daichi and we got there in no time.

"Ne, kukai, why were we running? i didnt see any paparazzi or anything."

"you idiot _....we were going to be late if we didnt run." We talked wh- or i mean argued while we were walking. Sanjou is getting so freaked out because we still werent there. She sees us and looks so relieved!

" Where have you guys been???oh never mind just go get changed and get your makeup done."

"HAI!"

I hurrily change into my outfit. I still dont know what song im going to sing for my choice. Sanjou said i have to sing certain songs but i have one of my choice....what song should i pick?? hmm...what song is kukai singing? he said he wanted to sing a song for someone...does he have a girlfriend? why does that thought make me sad??*sigh* i wonder if kukai's nervous...because even I'm nervous..when i never am...ugh its all kukai's fault_...but why should i care if he was here or not? Did i really fall for kukai?

Kukai's POV

While they were doing my hair and all i was panicking. i still had no idea what song to sing. I wonder what song Utau's gonna sing. She said she wanted to dedicate it to someone special. Does she have a boyfriend? why does the thought of that make me a bit sad..? Did i really fall for her? *sigh* i look at the second egg. I wonder when it will come out?

Normal POV

It was finally show time. Both kukai and Utau decided to dedicate it to someone special, only they didnt know, it was for eachother. Utau is done all the songs she was suppose to sing, leaving only the song of her choice. She sang with all her might, afterall it was for her special someone. Love you so by Natalie)

Utau was looking at Kukai the whole time as kukai was looking at utau. They were in there own little world. Only the applause of the audience broke the spell. They were both blushing as they realized that. Sanjou then came up and introduced Kukai, the next superstar. He sang, Crush by David Archeleta. He was good. Just as good as before. or even better. But both of them still didnt realize, that the songs, were for eachother. What will become of the one star and one soon to be star? Will it stay a secret forever?

(authour's comments: i love the song Love you so. !! i think its like perfect for this. READ THE LYRICS!! or even better, LISTEN TO IT!! .com/watch?v=V9cauvGO8ME


	3. Chapter 3

Just my Luck – Chapter 3

Chappie 3!! :O!!

Kukai's POV

*yawn* why did the concert have to be on a sunday night? im so friggin tired! I look at the clock.

8:50 a.m.

SHIT! i only have ten minutes to get to school. Ugh..why didnt mom wake me up?!?!*sigh*

i hurrily change into my outfit and books and dash out the door. I look at my watch.

8:55 a.m.

OMG im going to be late! daichi, chara change! Just as im sprinting to school, i crash into a blonde who apparently is doing the same thing.

"KUKAI??? UGH NOW IM GONNA BE LATE!"

"AND YOU THINK IM not going TO BE LATE???!!"

they both glare at each other...evily...and then daichi speaks up,

"wouldnt it be a good idea to get to school first *sweatdrops*"

an idea comes in to me head...heheee..

Utau's POV

StUPID KUUKAII!! that idiot _

"hey i bet you i can get there faster then you" i just cant turn down a challenge.

"bring it on."

we dash down the street and just as the bell rings we somehow made it on time.

"HAAHA you losee!!"

"shut up kukai_ you cheated!"

"your just afraid to admit it." i smack him in the head and walk to class...or my like stomping..

that arragont jock.... a bunch of girls surround him with heart in their eyes.

i cant help but be annoyed...*pang* why do i care? ugh he's just messing with me

i blush a bit remembering what happened yesterday.. wait there's no way i can like him

or vice versa...im only feeling this way cuz he stole the attention from me...YES that's it...

but there is still guys surrounding my desk..why must i be so popular even when im not hoshina utau??

the second bell rings and everyone goes back to there seat. Thank goodness

i dont think i could've stood another moment of those snobby girls looking at kukai like that.

the teacher starts talking but im not paying attention... i start doodling absentmindly.

i put on my bored look and pretend to do my work. the margins are filled with hearts saying

U+K=love forever and things like that. wait WTH?? i cross out the ddoodles and throw the paper away.

The teacher comes up to me and says. "tsukiyomi-san? can you stop day dreaming and start your test?"

The class looks up and gasps.

i give him my best glare and start solving the problem.I hear everyone going, utau-chan is so cool!!ugh. Five minutes later im

staring out the window. I look over to kukai. I blush and look back at my work. UGH i dont

get this. am i really a dumb blonde?? i dont understand why we numbers have to be replaced

by letters!! isnt the whole thing a bit POINTLESS!! maybee i shouldve listen when the teacher

was teaching but....omg its already 11:00....HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO FINSIH THISS????

Kukai's POV

i look over at utau and blush. She's really pretty. At school no one knows she's hoshina utau.

funny thing is that she's still super popular. Tsukiyomi Utau. At school she clips up her bangs

and leaves her hair out. She wears these nice black glasses. hang on...i should be doing her work

not thinking about her....ugh okay so now back to the last question.

Normal POV

Utau was still stuck on the first question when the bell rang.

"what you havent finished will be homework" said the teacher. no one was really listening since

everyone almost finished...well except for utau. Kukai is surrounded again by fangirls with

hearts in their eyes. Utau gets jealous and walks out of the class. She walks to the cafeteria

followed by a crowd of guys yelling " u-utau-chaan, aisheteru!,utau-chan marry me!"

Utau put her bored on a bored expression and looked over to kukai. Coincidentally they're eyes met

and there was somehow this connection. kukai rolled his eyes, and utau have a knowing smile.

the bell rang again to go back to class. While everyone was getting their books, kukai went up to utau and said,

"hey i couldnt really eat cuz those fangirls were surrounding me...*cough* uh...do you want to go eat ramen or something

after school."

Utau, thinking he was just teasing her so she flipped her hair and said," psh why would i want to?"

Kukai was crushed but hid it giving her a cheery smile and waving good bye, but he couldt fool utau;

"WAIT!uh...i love ramen so..um..i guess i willl go with you" said Utau blushing.

they smiled at each other and walked to class.

Utau's POV

kYAAAA!!! does that mean its a daateee? ugh no were just eating ramen...how romantic is that?

*evil smile* but i love ramen so...wiat how did he know taht? omg im thinking too much.

he probably likes it too tahts all. yes thats it..nothing else...

"TSUKIYOMI UTAU! tahts the second time today! do you wANT a dettention?"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! my date with kukai?!!! WAIT DATEEE?!?!

"gomenai sensei. i promise i wont do it again. do i still get detention?" i put on my puppy face:(

"*twitch* uh....one more time and you will..."

hehee no one can resist tskuyomi utau's puppy face! (a.n.=authours note: okay i know this is not utau's character but i just couldn't help but put it in.

i see kukai trying to hold in his laughter. taht stupid idiot _...okay so maybe

i have some childish sides. he should'nt even be talking! humph...

Kukai's POV

its really hard not to laugh right now. Utau sees me and sends me a death glare. i smirk.

i cant beleive the teacher fell for it...and i cant beleive the oh so cool and independent

utau, would do taht. the teacher kind of whispered all that into her ear while the class was doing a test,

so only kukai would hear. okay i admit it, i was glancing her way every few minutes so yes tahts how i saw

she's still glaring at me and i imitate her puppy face. She gets really red and if eyes could kill

i'd be long gone. i smirk again and go back to doing my test. i can tell she's really annoyed because there's this dark aura around her.

hehee...this will be interesting (a.n. i know this isnt really like kukai, but lets just say he acts differnt around utau.)

Normal POV

the bell rings and everyone goes home. Kukai waited outside for utau. He was playing soccer

with tadase (a.n. *barf*) while he waited. Kukai saw utau come out, and quickly said bye to tadase.

he didnt want his friend thinking all sorts of things. Its hard for tadase to keep secrets.

Not that kukai cared if it was a secret because there was nothing tehre anyway (a.n. *cough* yea right...)

He ran up to her cheerfully and when utau saw him she got that dark aura back again. Kukai noticed

that utau took her diguise off(except for the glasses and she added a hat)and her regualr hairstyle was back.

"YOU! if you tell anyone you won't be here to see tomorrow!!!"

"omg im sooo scared." replied kukai sarcastically. Utau sends him more death glares.

"*chuckles* fine...i wont....if you win the bet."

"what bet?" utau raised her eyebrows.

"if you win the eating contests for ramen, i wont tell anyone. if you lose...well i'll have to think about taht."

" bring it on." she just couldnt turn down a challenge besides, she knew she would win.

" oooh i admire a strong women." kukai smirked. With that kukai walked he didnt see was

utau's blushing face which quickly turned into a glare as she followed him

Utau's POV

taht stupid idiot! *laughing evily* he wont know what hit him. who would think an idol like me won every eating

contests thrown her way. HA! We walk side by side and chat about school and stuff.

i look over at him and smile. I just cant help it. The way he talks...so full of energy and

that cheerful smile...WAIT im suppose to be planning my evil Revengee!??!!

*sigh*

we arrive at the ramen shop and both of our eyes twinkle in excitement.

"whoever finishes four bowls of ramen the fastest wins."

"oh your going down!"

Normal POV

Both of them were determined to win. Coincidetally Yaya was there and was now apparently the judge.

Yaya's jaw dropped right open. (a.n. omfg :O!!XD) both of finished 4 bowls of ramen in 2

minutes and 30 seconds!! Yaya couldn't beleive her eyes. First of all, HOW DO PEOPLE EAT SO

FRIGGIN FAST!!?!?!?!? and second, UTAU?? surprises surprises.

"tiee!!!"

"NANII?!?!?" utau and kukai say at once. They start arguing about the bet and yaya decided to break it up.

"oh cmon you guys, it was just an eating competetion. Just do it another day:)"

kukai and Utau glared at each other and left the ramen shop leaving the confused yaya. When they were outside, kukai burst out laughing.

utau raised her eyebrows with the whatthehellareyoudoing look.

"did you see Yaya's face? haha...well now how do you know im not going to tell everyone about it?"

"you wouldnt."

"oh?and how do you know that? I even got a video of that eating competetion!"

"ARE YOU TRYYING TO RUIN MY REPUTATION!!?!?!? YOU *BEEPING* *BEEP* of a *BEEP*!"

"calm down i was kidding..." Kukai dragged her somewheree...

Utau's POV

He better be kidding. He then gave me one of those kind but teasing smiles that i lov- i mean hate.

It was pretty late at night and i realized i was alone with kukai and still holding his hand.

I start to blush and kukai let go of my hand and started blushing...

Kukai's POV

Utau starts blushing and i realize why. I let go of her hand, and-omg she looks so cute when she's blushing.

I look into her eyes, and saw complete innocent. Different from the usual utau.

I dont know what posessed me. but somehow it felt right.

Utau's POV

I look into Kukai's emerald eyes and i dont know why, but i leaned in...

Kukai's POV

and i closed my eyes...and felt her lips against mine. It was short and sweet. I look down at my feet, embarrassed,OMG

i just kissed utau! shit...now she's really going to kill me..or so i thought. I look up and

see her pink face...her eyes were wide open and her fingers lingering on her lips.

"eh...g-gomenai..i.i..um..i dont know what happened. Its not like it meant anything." i quickly stammered..

"um..ya...thats okay, it was just an accident right? It was probably from all that ramen" said utau laughing nervously

"see ya tomorrow?"

"kayy...byee."

I take a deeep breath and look at the ? it just ruined everything between us. Just an accident huh?

why? do i feel like my world is falling apart again? why am i so crushed by what she said?

My first kiss...utau...im sorry if i stole your first kiss..god why did things have to turn out this way?

Utau's POV

did i kiss him? or did he kiss me?? not like it meant anything...why is it that i feel so depressed by what he said?

it was my first kiss! but in a way im glad it was with kukai..-wait i mean like...oh i..

i feel so lost right now...eru and iru disappeared for a while...i wonder where they went...

He said it didnt mean anything, but how come his eyes didnt quite convince me? so much stuff has happened lately.

I go home and lie on my bed staring at the ceiling. Kukai..what do you really think of me?

I dont know if this is love...but ever since ikuto i havent been able to love anyone else.

kukai...why do you make me feel this way? *sigh* i turn on my Ipod on listen to some music.

Love you so by Natalie comes on...i love that song...kukai who is your special one? i feel

so sad knowing there was no way it could be me...to have my hopes up but then dashed...

Ikuto comes in and i realize this is the first time ive actually seen him in a while...

but i dont really care....

"ne utau why are you crying?" my amethyst-violet eyes(a.n. is that how you spell it??) widened in shock.

I touch my cheek. Sure enough, salty tears were rolling down my cheek.

Ikuto : OMGOMGOMGOMG : O why Is one-chan crying??

Me : Reviews plzz!!!! (:

Ikuto: WHY AM I BEING IGNORED!!

Yoru : Heheheee what a CLIFFYY ENDINGG!!!! Nyaaa

Suu : Awwwh poor utau desu~

Ikuto : im still being ignored _

Me : okay well…reviews plz…bibii~

Ikuto: WAIITT NO ONE ANSWERED MY QUESTIONN?!?!?!?


	4. Chapter 4

Just my Luck – Chapter 4

OMG chappie 4!!!!! : O what's going to happen!?

Utau's POV

Stupid Kukai…._

Why does he make me feel this way? I look at the clock.

8:30 a.m.

If I don't get up soon, I'll be late….*Sigh* ….i don't want to see Kukai today…its just going to be so awkward. I touch my lips. Kukai and me…

I shake my head and take a deep breath. I tell myself, Utau calm down…just forget about him…its not like he matters to you. UGH! I cant lie to myself!!! I take a quick shower, change and walk out the door.

Eru says, "Utau-chaannn, why are you so upset? You were so happy yesterday with Kukai. Besides you finally saw Ikuto."

Iru smacks Eru in the head and whispers to her, "BAKA!! Don't mention Kukai! She's obviously upset because of him."

"nande?(why?)"

*sigh* why is Eru so clueless?

"Eru, I don't like Ikuto anymore…I…I think I like Kukai." I start to blush. There. I admitted it. Eru and Iru shut up because they knew I needed time to think.

Eru's POV ( : O )

I'm not an idiot…besides I finally got Utau to admit it! HA! I even got it on tape! Utau's too stubborn. Ah…teenage love. I hope Utau is okay though. It's a good thing I decided to pair them up. And people say I have no matchmaking skills!

Kukai's POV

I'm walking with my friends to school when I see Utau talking to her charas.

"Hey, guys I have to go somewhere first. See you guys in class!"

I jog over to Utau. I heard Utau say something. "Eru, I don't like Ikuto anymore….I…I think I like Kukai." I remember yesterday's kiss. Didn't she say it was just an accident? I start to blush. Utau…liking me? *smirk* I walk up to her quietly and whisper " BOO!" into her ear. Utau jumps up startled.

"K-K-KUKAI!?!?!"

"You're so easy to scare. I'm sorry I can't help myself…its just too funny."

Utau's POV

I send him a death glare and walk away. I sense him following me. Am I just a toy to him?!?!? Okay. I decided. I am going to forget about Kukai. It hurts too much to see him. I admit it. I will still like Kukai…but…he doesn't like _me_ that way…so there is no point. Besides this is just…oh I wish I could tell someone how I feel. I look at my cell phone. 8:55 a.m. *sigh*. I start walking faster and ignore Kukai calling my name. Kukai runs and catches up with me.

"Utau, why are you walking so fast? There's still 5 minutes and we're not that faraway…"

"What do you want Kukai?" I snapped. Can't he see that I need some time alone?!!?

"um…about yesterday's kiss…"

I interrupted him, "Just forget about it."

Kukai looks so shocked…and a bit hurt? I can't take it. I want to run out of there so badly but I just continued to walk away leaving a shocked Kukai standing there. I hold back tears as I walk into the classroom. UGH! Utau, when did you become so weak?

Kukai's POV

Why…is Utau so upset? Did I just ruin her life with the kiss? She obviously likes someone else…or else why would she be so mad? But didn't she just say she liked me? *sigh* I walk into my classroom and I see Utau already at her desk. She was looking at the window, looking bored but I could tell she was really pissed off…and somewhat upset. Is she really that mad? I look over to what everybody's crowding around. My eyes widened. On the front cover of a magazine was a picture of me and Utau kissing the other night. Well the popstar Utau. Her arms were around my neck and mine were around her waist. We looked like the perfect couple. I try to act like my cheerful self.

"Hey guys, what's that?"

"Hoshina Utau has a mysterious boyfriend!!" screamed one of the fangirls and she continues to read aloud. "Hoshina Utau, and her mysterious boyfriend were seen kissing yesterday night. Who exactly is this lucky guy? Many people have come to the conclusion that it's Souma Kukai?!?!"

Everyone gasps and looks at me(excluding Kukai and Utau). I look over to Utau. She was looking over here with her eyebrows raised and the whatkindofrubbish is this look. She obviously cared. One of the fanboys said, "Keep on reading."

"…He debuted at Utau's concert and looks a lot like the guy in the photo. Hoshina Utau is having an interview with E-news tonight and…."

Utau's POV

I couldn't stand it anymore. I stood up slamming my books against the desk.

"What kind of rubbish is that?"

"Humph. Utau-chan I think your just jealous because the all the attention is on _Hoshina Utau _and not you, _Tsukiyomi Utau_." Said Sonya. " OHOHOHOHO"

(a.n. Sonya is Saaya's older sister.)

"As if." I flip my hair and sit back down. I hear the fanboys screaming, "So cool and mysterious!!!"

Me and Kukai? Together?! What garbage! I do NOT like him that way! It's just because we kissed…so…

Ugh…stupid paparazzi.

The bell rings and everyone goes back to their seat. The teacher starts the lesson but I'm not even listening. I'm staring out the window as I think of what recently happened. Kukai…I guess it was mean of me to snap at him like that…but what else could I do to keep him away from me? Do I really want to forget him…? In the middle of my thoughts the teacher calls me.

"Tsu-ki-yo-mi Utau. Can you please answer the question?"

oh shit…what was she talking about…

"umm…."

I see Kukai turn around (he sits like diagonally from her..?) and showed her a paper with the answers on it.

"Um…it's impossible because a triangle can only have 180 degrees and two right angles already make 180."

The teacher looks extremely shocked. I put on my bored look again and start playing with my pen (a.n. like spinning it around…I do it all the time in class =3). I really have to thank Kukai. He still helped me even though I was so mean to him. Now I feel like a jerk. I've never felt like a jerk before. Why does Kukai make me act so different? No…its impossible for us to like each other. I can't say at the interview that we're _not_ together and I _don't_ like him though. It'll ruin my image. Omfg…..what do I should I do?!?!?

The day slowly passes by and it's finally time to go home. I hurry to the studio and change. I unclip my bangs and put up my hair in pigtails. I took off the coloured contacts and I'm Hoshina Utau. *smirk* that Sonya is so stupid. Hoshina Utau, Tsukiyomi Utau, it's the same person. I wonder what she would say if she knew….

"Utau-chaann!! Hurry up!! The interview is starting!!"

"Haii!"

I walk into the room and I see an extra seat.

"Sanjou-san, why is there an extra seat?"

"oh, utau-chan, I know you might be upset, but I'm doing this to maintain your image…."

"Can you just get to the point??"

"Souma Kukai is your boyfriend. I already called Souma-kun and he'll be arriving soon."

Oh. My. Goodness.

"Isn't there some other way…?"

"Utau, he IS the one you kissed last night wasn't he?"

"Well…yes but it was an accident."

"Right, and the reporters will obviously believe that JUST because you said so. Look at these pictures. I don't think it was an accident."

Does she have to be so sarcastic?? I look at the pictures. *sigh* I got her point.

"OKAY fine…I understand…"

Stupid Kukai. Now we have to pretend to be boyfriend-girlfriend. UGHH!!

Kukai's POV

Hm…this is going to be interesting. I see Utau sitting on the couch looking annoyed.

"Utau!" I flick her on the head. She jumped up startled.

"EH? When did you get here?" I just had to laugh. She sends me a death glare.

"So…Utau…I guess you're my girlfriend now."

She sends me another death glare. Sanjou-san comes in.

"Oh, Kukai you're here. We can start the interview now."

Utau's POV

A bunch of reporters were there.

"Is it true that you and this Souma-kun we're kissing last night."

"hai."

"Are you guys together?"

"hai."

"When did you guys start dating?"

"umm…" shit what do I say? As I was thinking Kukai speaks up. "We've been together for a little less than 1 month…but we've been secretly dating as we didn't want it to be all over magazines."

I look over at Kukai. I should probably apologize to him after. Why did he agree to help me? *sigh* Even though I know we're not actually together…this makes me happy in a way.

"Utau, did he debut at your concert because he is your boyfriend?"

What is that suppose to mean? "He has talent. It has nothing to do with that. Sanjou wanted him to debut at my concert."

I just wish the stupid reporters would shut up already. Just how many questions do they have to ask?!?!? Thank goodness for Sanjou.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's gotten quite late and Utau and Kukai still have school tomorrow, so can you guys please leave?"

After all the reporters left I put on my hat and a pair of sunglasses and walk home. I was about to walk out the door when I remembered Kukai. I waited at the door. Kukai looked surprised when he saw me. OMG I noticed he wasn't wearing any type of disguise what so ever. And he thinks I'm stupid.

"BAKA!" I smack him in the head. "Do you want fans chasing after you? You're quite famous now thanks to your debut at MY concert and being my so-called my boyfriend."

"oh ya. Thanks for reminding me." He gave me the most charming smile ever. "N-no problem." He put on a hat. He looked so cute in it…wait what am I thinking?!?

"I might as well walk you home. Besides we live close to each other." I nodded. It was a good thing it was dark outside or else he would've seen me blush. He took my hand and we walked home in silence.

"Ne, Kukai? Thanks for helping me out." I heard him laugh a little.

"I thought you would be annoyed…" I was about to say something but we already reached my house and Kukai pulled me into a hug. "See ya tomorrow Utau." "ya…"

Really Kukai, you can make me so angry sometimes…but im really glad we got to know each other better.

okaii!!!

Chapter 4 is FINISHED!!! [:

Review please [:

[:

[:


	5. Chapter 5

Just my Luck – Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is finally here…

Kukai's POV

I think I'm I might be getting a bit deaf from all these girls screaming. They're surrounding me, and they just WONT STOP TALKING…or should I say, screaming. I understand how Utau feels…no wonder she wears a 'disguise' to school, and has a stage name. –sigh- I think I might have to switch schools…but…why would I even _want_ to switch schools? All my closest friends are here…like…Tadase, my soccer friends, Yaya, Amu-…Amu…I haven't seen her in a while. Do I still like her? I don't know what my heart is telling me anymore.

"KUKAI-KUNN!!"

I recognize the voice immediately, who else can scream so loud? "Yaya-chan, what do you want?"

"You never told me that you and Utau-chi were going out!! –pout- Yaya-chi was suppose to be the first to know!!" (the guardians also know about Utau's superstar identity)

"ehh…Yaya-chan…um…I can explain…and to the rest of the guardians as well.."

The bell rings and Yaya hurries off to her class. I walk into my class, just to have more girls screaming. My eyes wander, where's Utau?

"Hey, your blocking the door way."

"Utau? Oh…gomenai"

We both walk to our separate seats. Sensei walks in and takes attendance. She keeps on talking about who knows what. Like I care. My eyes start wandering and I find myself looking at Utau.

"SOUMA KUKAI"

"eh..hai?"

"Stop staring at Tsukiyomi-san."

Oh shit… sensei noticed…I see Utau start blushing..,well…I know she is, on the inside at least, but on the outside, she's keeping her cool, or trying to. –chuckles- You can't fool me Utau. The whole class is trying to contain they're laughter.

"Souma-san, what are you laughing about now."

". I just find it funny that you thought I was staring at Utau, I was actually looking out the window."

Utau's POV

Kukai…staring at me? –blush-

"I just find it funny that you thought I was staring at Utau, I was actually looking out the window."

I don't know why…but my heart…it feels…I don't know how to say it. It hurts. Since when did I care what Kukai said or thought?

A little voice in my head says, 'since you fell in love with him'

NO! I am not in love with Kukai…

That's not possible

He's not my actual boyfriend

He…would never like me back anyway. We're just not suitable for each other. No…not possible.

-sigh- What a bad start of the day. Sensei starts talking again.

"I have made a new seating arrangement. You and your partner will also be working together on the upcoming history project."

Oh great. I bet since I'm having such a bad day today that I'll probably be paired with someone that I don't like.

"Hm…let's see, Souma Kukai and Tsukiyomi Utau, Sonya and…."

Did I hear right? I didn't even bother hearing everyone else's partner.

-sigh- I really _am_ having a bad day. Not that I don't want to be Kukai's partner…but after what he said before…

Kukai's POV

-laughs- I bet Utau's pretty pissed that she has to be my partner…As everyone is moving to their new spots, I get up and sit in the seat beside Utau. She's so cute when she's pissed. The memories of these pasts few days are coming back to me. So much has happened.

The day feels so long. Finally, it's the end of the day, and I go to the change room to change into my gym clothes for soccer practice.

"Hey, Souma, don't you have to go to the recording studio or something?"

Oh shit…I totally forgot about that. But…. soccer…

"Where's coach? I have to talk to him."

"Oh, he's talking to some kids who want to join the soccer team."

"Thanks."

I run over to talk to my coach.

"Souma-san, you are the star player of the team, and I need **all** of my players to be dedicated, hardworking, and determined. Can I expect that of you? Considering that you also have your new music career to take care of? I understand if you choose to quit soccer to pursue your music, but I want you to know, that we have an upcoming tournament in a few weeks, and if you are not dedicated to this, then quit. You have to choose in between one of them."

I was speechless. I had to choose? Between soccer and music? I never thought that it would be that hard. Had I not already chosen soccer before? When I stopped playing the guitar.

--flashback—

"Kukai-kun, your teacher called me and told me you fell asleep during class today." "I'm sorry Mama, but I was just so tired…"

"_Kukai, I know you love both the guitar, and soccer…but…you have been staying up so late to finish your homework because of doing both soccer and guitar."_

"…"

"_Kukai, you're going to have to choose one of them."_

"_I understand Mama…"_

--flashback ended—

I chose soccer over guitar then…but now…what do I really want?

"Um…coach…can I get back to you on that after? I…need to think about it."

"Of course."

My cell phone started ringing.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"KUKAI, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUU?!??!?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear. Damn. Utau can scream pretty loud when she wants to.

"Utau, calm down, I'm at soccer practice."

"SOCCER PRACTICE?!?!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE **HERE** AT THE RECORDING STUDIO!!!"

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry. I'll be there after practice. Is that okay?"

"KUKAI!! NO, ITS NOT, IF YOU STILL WANT TO BE A SINGER, THEN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE. SINGERS NEED TO DETERMINED, SANJOU DOESN'T WANT PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY WANT. YOU CAN'T ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT YOU KNOW."

[beep,beep,beep]

-sigh- She hung up on me. Great. She said the same thing. Must I really choose?

[crack]

I look in my bag. The second egg!! Its hatching!!

"Haloo~ my name is Kiran"

He had blonde hair that was messy but looked good, and hazel colored eyes. He had quite fashionable clothes on, and a music note earring. He had a mike in his hand.

"I'm your other would-be self."

"wahh….nice to meet you. I'm Daichi!! Kukai's other chara!!"

"pfft."

I had to laugh at that. Daichi looked so shocked. They kept on arguing…well…it was more like Daichi trying to get Kiran to talk to him.

[beep, beep]

Looks like a got a text….

Yo, Kukai, Hurry up and get your ass over here…um..im sorry for yelling at you before.

_Love, _

_Utau._

Love? She is my 'girlfriend' after all but why would she write that in a text message? We're just role-playing…

-laughs-

It's gonna be so fun to tease her after. I guess I should go to the recording studio today.

Utau's POV

"Hey, Eru, what are you doing with my phone?"

"uhh…nothing.."

Eru's POV

Matchmaking in progress!! Target LOVEE~

Kukai has GOTTA come now. I bet he will. I even signed it with 'love, Utau'

But…I hope Utau won't get mad at me….

(a/n: if you are a bit confused uhm…ya…Eru was actually the one who sent that text message, as she's trying to "pair them up")

Utau's POV

Eru is acting all strange again and she has that strange gleam in her eyes…as if she planned something.

-sigh-

Last time I saw her with that gleam in her eyes, and somewhat secretive/evil aura around her, she set me up on a blind date with this random guy when I was on tour in New York!!

I guess I'm going to find out eventually. If it has anything to do with Kukai, Eru will be in a LOT of trouble.

Oh great. I just jinxed it didn't I? Kukai comes walking through the door. Why does it look like he knows something that I don't???

That look of his is really getting on my nerves. I give him a glare.

"Souma-kun!! You're here!" Oh looks like Sanjou-san is finally out of her office.

"You know, Utau already informed me that you had soccer practice, so you didn't need to come. By the way, you career is going pretty well. There's a reality show that wants you and Utau to appear as guests tomorrow."

"Oh, okay, thanks."

Kukai's POV

Hmm…I wonder what kind of reality show it's going to be. *sigh* It's already so late.

"Hey Utau, hurry up, let's go."

"What? Who said I have to go with you?"

"Oh c'mon, it's already quite dark outside and it's dangerous for a pretty girl like you to walk alone."

Utau starts blushing and I soon find myself blushing too…oh...what am I saying…we're not actually together….

Wait….Utau's blushing???

I hear her laughing. "What are you standing there like an idiot for? Let's go."

I had to smile. I don't know what made me do it…but I took her hand and held it. It was dark, but I swore I saw Utau smile. We walked hand in hand until we went our separate ways. I guess…if we're going to be girlfriend/boyfriend…we should act like it right? It's not like it means anything…it's just for the media…then why do I find myself blushing when I'm around her?

: )

Review please~


	6. Chapter 6

Just my luck - Chapter 6

author's note.. D: wow. it's been SO long since I've written… writer's block.. ^^"

Kukai's POV

This tingly feeling won't go away… I look at Utau and she seems so calm. Almost…happy. She looks so beautiful when she's smiling..-wait. control yourself Kukai. Remember, she's not crazy girl that always screams at you. This is _all_ for the media. I mean, you don't normally like this kind of girl right? I mean.. she's nothing like no. now I'm talking to myself…..

"so...Utau, you love me?"

Suddenly, the warmth that surrounded Utau turned into a menacing one. Uh oh.

"Kukai. it is quite DARK outside at the moment. there is no NEED to role-play. "

"…oh."

"OH? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY? .whatever. I'm home anyways. good night."

"what? no good night kiss?"

"GOOD BYE!"

Utau's POV

I can't believe he asked that. I don't love him. I don't even **LIKE **him. at ALL. he's such a conceited, spoiled brat who shows up LATE all the time. It's just my luck to get stuck with him…while _Hinamori Amu_ gets Ikuto. Don't get me wrong. I don't like my brother any more :X

Wait. why am I getting all worked up? it's just that Kukai kid.

[beep beep]

UGH. WHO ON EARTH TEXTS ME AT THIS TIME…?

_hey, Utau…_

_I'm not sure why you got mad…but I'm sorry?_

_night (: _

_-Kukai _

"Eru, Iru, is it just me. Or did Kukai get a personality change?"

"Utau-chan, when did you start calling Kukai by his name? O: are you guys THAT close already?" -Eru

"WAH. Kukai isn't bad enough for you." -Iru

…..*death glare*

"whatever. good night."

_[the next morning_]

*blinks* what time is it?

*looks at time* WHAT? ITS ALREADY 10??!??!? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE AT SCHOOL

"IRUU, ERRUU!!!!!"

where did they go off to?

-

Normal POV

As she got up to get dressed, she saw a note on her desk.

_We've gone off to with Ikuto…._

_See you later (: _

_-Eru and Iru_

"UGGH" She got changed quickly and rushed off to school… On her way walking there,

she sees Kukai. Souma Kukai. Utau wondered why he wasn't in class. As she slowly walked towards him, she sees another girl. A really pretty girl. "KUKAI-KOI. I MISSED YOUU"

Utau stands there speechless as she watches her kiss him.

Kukai tries to get away and turns his head. He gasps as he saw Utau, and breaks away from the mysterious girl as he walks toward Utau..

Kukai's POV

You have GOT to be kidding me…Why is it that. We always seem to meet at the wrong times?

Oh Kami-sama. Help me. Should I tell her sorry and explain? but we're not actually dating…

"heeey Utau, wanna race? We're already late anyways..wanna skip?"

~awkward~

"uum… I'm not in the mood for it."

"did something happen?"

"no…Kukai… I just..sorry.." I'm just speechless as I watch her walk away. Is she okay?

Was she _crying_? Tsukiyomi Utau or.. Hoshina Utau… that hard and cold, mean, stubborn superstar? I mean, when Ikuto started going out with Amu-chan… she never cried

The voice inside my head goes, "how would you know? you never paid attention to her."

That's so true… but…I look up, and I realize it was Kiran talking. Finally, he never really talked much before…

"Kiran… should I go after her?"

"You _are_ really bad with girls… just like Daichi said."

"it's not like I like her. She doesn't like me."

"Nope, you're not honest with yourself either…"

*sigh*

Utau…where could she be? where would she go?

OH. now as I think about it… I never really got to know her

Utau's POV

Why. Why am I feeling like this. Coming to think of this. I still barely know him… but then why did my heart break…why did it feel like someone punched me when I saw another girl kissing him. It's probably his _real_ girlfriend. Don't cry Utau. Be strong. You never liked Kukai anyways. I mean, don't be mad at him. He should be mad at you, for having to role-play and pretend to be your boyfriend. Don't expect him to be chasing after you. You only have to see him for public appearances. Don't -

"Utau!"

Kukai? No. It can't be.

Author's note: It's really short. Yes, I'm sorry. I will try updating more often.. ^^"


End file.
